


In Love and War

by Tomasina



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please - Freeform, M/M, THEY DONT ACTUALLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomasina/pseuds/Tomasina
Summary: NO ONE ACTUALLY DIES





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of 13 Days of Halloween 
> 
> Promp: Zombies! 
> 
> HMU on Tumblr @halloweenbitty
> 
> (All rights go to Mom aka ngozi)

Jack could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he pressed himself tight against the blockade. He summoned what courage he had and peaked his head out around the corner, his finger on the guns trigger. For the moment, the coast was clear. 

He stayed close to the barrier as he edged his way closer to where he had last heard running footsteps. He crept along on quiet feet, listening for them, the moans and screams of the living dead. Zombies. 

When he heard the yells and rapid gunfire, he knew something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong. He ran as fast as his feet would take him in the direction of the yelling. He rounded a corner to see Ransom laying on the ground, his eyes barely open, gun laying beside him. 

"Shit, Rans." Jack ran to his side. 

"Jack, they were going after Bits. There's no hope for me, go-" Ransom's voice trailed off as his breath ran out, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Jack swore under his breath and backed away from Ransom, trying not to panic. The sound of more gunfire and Bitty's unmistakable yelling drove Jack back to reality. He glanced one last time at Ransom before running in the direction of Bitty's voice. 

He came to a clearing. Bitty was standing in the middle, five zombies surrounding him. He was shooting rapidly but his fingers were shaking too bad to get good aim. Jack shot at the crowd, hitting two or three, but it wasn't enough. The zombies left standing grabbed at Bitty, pulling him to the ground. Jack took fire again, shooting as fast as he could. When each zombie was laying dead on the ground, Jack ran into the clearing, kneeling beside Bitty, taking his hand. 

Bitty looked up at Jack through teary eyes, his breath coming in short rapid pulses. 

"Jack-" it was raspy, and scared. Jack squeezed his hand tighter. 

"No, Bits, don't try to talk it's okay. I'm here. I'm here Bitty, I'm not letting you go." 

"Never?" Bitty breathed. 

"Ever." Jack assured, his voice shaking.

Bitty just nodded, before taking one last shuttering breath and letting his eyes stare blankly up to the sky. 

Jack reach forward, brushing a stray hair from Bitty's forehead. He was distracted. He didn't hear the thing coming up behind him. He didn't know it was there till it grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Jack tried to shoot at it but was too slow. As soon as Jack was laying flat on the ground, the zombie jumped up, cheering. 

"ZOMBIES WIN, FUCKERS!" Shitty screamed, ripping off his zombie mask. The zombies laying dead around the clearing all let out loud whoops, taking off their masks as they stood up, cheering. 

Jack grumbled as he picked himself up off the ground, watching Shitty jump into Holsters arms. The yellow splatter from where Jack's paintball hit Holsters chest was spreading on Shitty's shirt. Jack turned to Bitty who was sitting up now, wiping sweat from his forehead. Jack reached out a hand to him, and Bitty looked up smiling, taking it. Jack helped Bitty up as Ransom and Nursey walked into the clearing. 

"Take that, Nurse!" Dex yelled, throwing his mask at Nursey. Nursey just rolled his eyes. 

"That was so much fun! We should do it again next weekend!" Chowder exclaimed, brushing some dirt off his pants. 

"Jack has a game next weekend, and I'm going to be in Providence, but maybe the weekend after that?" Bitty said from Jack's side. Jack put his arm around Bitty's shoulder as Bitty looked up to smile at him. 

Lardo grinned as she walked up beside Shitty. 

"Nice game, Lards. Shame I had to kill you." Shitty laughed, putting a hand out to shake Lardo's. 

Lardo just rolled her eyes fondly and shot a paintball into Shitty's chest.

Their laughter echoed throughout the paintball arena. They'd definitely be back.


End file.
